Elena the vampire
by somethin234567
Summary: What goes on when damon and stefan meet the 603 year old vampire, elena? will she kill them? or fall for them? do they fall for her? please review ;
1. Chapter 1

Arrg I groaned to myself as I looked at my watch... I was ennoyed with the the fact that my feeding time was other. I let go of the the young man and he dropped on to the floor. I then compelled him." forget everything that just happened. I have never met you, now go home." the man nodded and walked through the woods that I had dragged him to and went home. I wiped my mouth and headed to school. I Elena Gilbert was one of the "popular ones" you could put it.. No one knew my secret.. No boy knew what they were in for when they "disappeared for a few days"... I would only take them for few days... When I was especially hungry. I would return them to there home a few days later. Compelling them to tell the police that it was he himself who ran away to get away from school for a few days.

I walked down the hall to my 1st period physics class. I was wearing , hah... Black of course. Black skirt and a grey blouse with a black jacket on top, heels... I paused at my locker opening it to see a mirror, I glanced at my pale face with blue black eyes and dark brown hair that reached my thigh. I draped my straight hair in front of me and took out the book I needed for class. The bell rang, and I walked slowly to class. I then paused and turned around to see a figure, a guy... staring at me... I stopped and glared. I hated people staring at me... Well actually usually I didn't... I loved boys to stare at me.. But with this one I didn't feel comfortable.. I quickly shook it off and smirked at him not completely seeing his face and continued walking to physics.. Damn it! I muttered under my breath as I remembered that I hadn't done the fucking homework. Ah well I walked in the class and stared at the teacher, I'm sorry I couldn't do my homework, I glared into his eyes. Uh...uh... Oh that perfectly fine miss. Gilbert. He said. Good, I replied. I took my seat, and listened boredly to the teacher... Finally it was Lunch time... I watched as all the students went off to lunch as I walked out the front of the school to the woods.

Damons pov

Woe... Was all I could say... She was like a twin... To Katherine... Was it katherine? Of course not, I knew that, katherine had died along time ago, I didn't want to get into that... But if stefen saw her... I knew exactly what he would be thinking... Nope to late I would make her mine, by force or not... Whether she liked it or not. It's not like a puny human could stop me do whatever I wanted to do her. I mean i was a 145 year old vampire... And All I knew was that I wanted her..I always got what I wanted. I watched as everyone walked to lunch I was waiting for her, but saw that she walked the opposite way out the school. Perfect I thought.. Even better.

Elena's pov

I walked out the school and saw that that man was there Again.. Yes I was pissed. Its not as if that I couldn't stop a little stalker.. I giggled at the thought of sucking him dry.. Perfect! lunch! I chuckled and turned to the man.. I turned on my seductive smirk and headed towards him.

Damons pov

Wow Its like she heard my thoughts.. She just started walking to me. I laughed histarically in my head at the thought that she walking into my little trap... Before I had even planned it. She stopped when she was about 3 feet in front of me.. I smiled in surprise that she did my same little smirk to lure people in... Not for the same reasons anyway.. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the school.. I was already liking her already... I let her pin me against the wall.. She started kissing my neck... then she drastically jumped back... It's if she knew I was danger. Her eyes widened...

Elena's pov 5 minutes ago

I walked up to him giving him my seductive smirk.. I tilted my head slightly and grabbed his hand... He had no idea what he was in for.. I grinned, I gently pinned him up against that back of the building not wanted to give away my strength and started kissing his neck.. All of a sudden I jumped back... Oh my gosh I thought... No pulse I was so used to kissing boys and feeling their heart race... This one was a vampire... I knew I could take him... I had never met a vampire as old as me? 603... But who was he? Was he a threat? How many did he have with him? He looked a little curious and disappointed at the fact that I had stopped kissing him, I even felt him gasp as I let go... I was getting good at the seductive game... I could have anyone I wanted melt in my arms.. I did NOT want to give away my identity so I quickly replied, "sorry.. Um it was. Dare from a friend..." he smiled, any time" he grabbed my ass, going under my skirt and said " where you going Hun? I thought we just started? He grinned wider. I felt my hunger for blood go even further... You don't want to do that... I replied sounding deadlier than I wanted to.

I saw he was shocked by my tone of voice but he quickly smoothed his face out... Oh and why not? He replied still holding my ass. "You don't want me to answer that," I said.

Oh why? Is your little boyfriend going to beat me up? He chuckled. That was it I didn't care if he found out I would kill him on the spot, making it as painful as ever. I turned around and drew my fangs, and my eyes darkened... I grabbed his neck and pinned him hard against the wall.

Damons pov

Yes.. I was utterly shocked she was a vampire, I could still take her though, and she would be mine... Probably barely a decade if not, under. Well well well what do we have hear? I said smirking. You don't want me to kill you right? So I suggest removing your hand from my ass. She said. I laughed, grabbing tighter. What, you think you could kill me? How old? A year to a decade... 12 years at max? You think you could kill a 145 year old vampire.. Her eyes widened , and I smirked. Then she started to back up and I pinned her to the ground. She started laughing histerically like I had said the funniest thing ever. She then to my surprise rolled me over and sat on me. I tried to get up but I couldnt move. " although I do enjoy this position, I said glancing at her mini skirt... " could you please move? I said with a still shocked but smirking grin. She was still laughing...

Elena's pov

I blushed seeing I was sitting on him...but I didn't move... I need to get information out of this sorry excuse of a vampire. So you are 145 years old? I gasped sarcastically, not bothering to get off of him. Yup he replied.. And I could easily snap you neck,...or I wouldn't mind sucking you dry.. He said smirking MY seductive smirk. So I see you think I'm a youngster? I said happily grinning... Eh he replied 18 vamp years at most. And then all of a sudden I was nocked out... All I saw was black...

... I opened my eyes slowly seeing I was chained to a chair... I saw 2 vampires sitting on the sofa across from me in the old boarding house... I knew were I was because it was an abandoned mantion and I had crashed here many times... I then Flung open my eyes fast again and glared at them...One vampire was the one from the school.. He was holding a scotch in his left hand observing my body.. I glared harder at him.. The other was a dumbfounded looking vampire, he was still hot like the other, and was holding a scotch in his hand looking at me to... But this one... I sensed weakness... I knew he was on animal blood.. I grinned at myself looking at the floor. They were probably brothers from observing their good looks and i could take them easily... I was starving, And restless but managed to keep my self in a moderate state. "I'm sorry boys, I said with a hungry look on my face which all vampires new, "but I'm a bit peckish, so I recommend you let me go." I had my hands tied to the back of the chair and under my arms were more ropes crossing on top of my breast... My feet where tied to the table... Which was screwed to the ground..I knew that... I had cleaned that table before... I had drank a guys blood on that glass table, I glanced at it, and smirked At the blood stains..."sorry, they said, cant letcha go." " and why is that? I asked becoming a little angry.

Damons pov

Well first We'd like to know who you are. I stated. Hah she said. And what makes you think I'll tell you? She laughed.. I held up some vervain and her face fell from a smirk to a glare.. Well she said. Before you torture me, I'd like to know your guys' name. She grinned at my brother the whole time, which surprisingly made me jealous... I knew she looked a lot like Katherine, but Katherine was a lying bitch.. I liked this girl more.. She was feisty... I could still feel her kisses on my neck. I'm stefen. I heard my little brother reply. And this is_" Damon I stated before Stefen could finish saying my name." well i can't say it's a pleasure to meet you both, but i am Elena." she replied.

Well Elena, stefen continued, we'd like to know some things... I held up the vervain... " we don't want to have to use it" he said. Oh yes we do I thought, I thought seeing girls suffer was sexy... But goody good stefen thought otherwise... How old are you? I said, eager to know I was right the first time... 12 ish eh? I replied. Look I have to warn you she replied.. You do not want to make me angry. I'm worse then you think and even I scare myself sometimes... Hah I laughed... It's a beginners thing i said... You'll get use to it.. Stefen stared at her understandingly. You don't seriously believe this chick? I looked at stefen..I had put all my strength into blocking my mind calls to stefen from elena private. Hah she laughed. You better believe it.. I looked at her shocked.. How the he'll did you hear me? I asked. Getting a little angry. She then said, you want to know how strong I am, and how old? She was in a rage, stefen! she yelled get damon Out of here! I laughed, and then at a snap of the ropes all the ropes from her hands were gone, she was struggling with the table chains, and then gasped as she saw our Looks of surprise, and then she put her hands to her head and yelled,"RELAX!" at that she laid back down her feet chained to the table. I stood up to get to her and she quickly said,you don't want to touch me"... I backed up a little, and said, What the hell was that? Even I couldn't get out of those ropes if I tried, and then saw she was out of the chains and on top of stefen.

... Stefens pov

In a second she was out of those chains and she was on top of me, the sofa pushed back.. " tell your brother to shut up or I will torture him" she yelled. She then got off of me, and I was still shocked at her by sitting on me, i was actually horrified at myself that I actually was disappointed when she got off...

Damons pov

I felt a shock of jealousy in me when she had practically straddled my brother right there I front of me... I had already made my plan for her to be mine...

Elena's pov

I used my vampire speed as fast as I could to get off of him, realizing what I was doing.. I blushed a light pink and then returned to normal self still red with anger for damon. I then realized again that I had straddled both brothers in one day... And they had probably shared the knowledge with each other... " pain" I said. Looking at damon, and then he was on he floor screaming. I smirked and then took my eyes off of him. He gasped. He was on the floor on his knees. I smiled and then Returned to his brother stefen ... I propped him up, he was still on his back on the sofa.. He looked at me in horror. And I went to the kitchen. I wasn't afraid of these little boys... They could turn out to be quite... The fun playmates...

Hope you like this chapter! Please review!

-Debbie :)


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to the cupboard and pulled out a blood bag... Like I said, I crashed here allot when it was abandoned and had placed emergency "food" around the house I took a straw,pierced the blood bag and placed the straw in.. Fufilling my hunger. Yum I said as I said as I laid across the sofa staring at Damon who got off the floor and looked at me. Stefen was staring at his brother, and then looked at me, he glared and ran over to me.. He pinned me on the sofa and stabbed me with a knife that came out of nowhere.. I watched the blood stain my 1500 dollar Calvin klien blouse. I smirked took the dagger out my stomach with ease and licked the blood off the blade. I then plunged it into stefens arm and pushed him off of me. I walked to damon, but paused at stefen.I grabbed my blouse and was watching him squirm as he was pulling out the dagger. This is an original Calvin klein. Dick move, I said as I frowned unhappily staring at my blood tinted blouse. I walked to Damon so I could face both of them so I could shove the rest of the blood bag into his mouth, he took it gratefully. Your gunna need that if you want to recover I said, watching him drink as I once again propped myself on another sofa. I smiled at both of them winking as I picked up a magazine.

Damons pov

Holy shit. More like me than I thought. Let me see she likes to give pain to my brother, said the exact same thing when Stefan stabbed me, in my Italian custom made shirt. She apparently likes straddling people.. And she's hot. Now how the fuck did she torture me without even touching me. I looked at stefen who was watching me eye her up and down. I stopped at her skirt, which I could tell she didn't notice had been up to her underwear, which wasn't visible.. She then put the magazine down, and then looked at us putting her boots on the glass table, grabbing my scotch and saying, " now that I am more comfortable... You wanted to ask me some questions? She smirked at me, and then grinned at stefen who had gotten the dagger out of his arm and had his arms crossed watching her. I walked over to her who all of a sudden had a horrific look at her face, and stared at the front door of the boarding house. Me and stefens eyes followed her eyes to the door that rang a second later. She grabbed me and stefen and sat on BOTH of us and grabbed our shirts. If you dare tell him I am here, You will endure so much pain, you wish you would just die. She then struggled to get up, the scotch still in her left hand, and limply ran over to the kitchen.. I looked at stefen and sent a message to him, "well she sure likes to straddle people." shed be fun in bed... Stefen glared at me.. I hadn't realized I sent that message to him too, of course I knew he was attracted to her.. Vampires are attracted to power and pain... I saw her rushing to the kitchen and ducking behind the bar. The bell rang again, and stefen went to get it.

I was there when stefen opened the door, a man that was human opened the door, hello he said, is there an Elena that resides here? No, I replied... Why, I asked? No reason he said.. But if you do see her, do not let her in.. She's bad news... Damon noticed the wooden bullet gun in his back pocket. He returned to speaking...Seriously you do not want to know her, and if she is here, tell her I'll kill if its the last thing I do. Oh and give her this message. He handed me a crumpled envelope. He walked out the door... Pheww thank god. She walked out from the kitchen and went back to the sofa humming.. What was that about? Stefen asked. Nothing, she said, grabbing the envelope from me, smirking. I looked At her bloody shirt, and she followed my gaze. Aha, she said, that what I forgot to do... She ran up the stairs, and came down before I could blink wearing a whole different out fit. Instead of her black attire, the same I was wearing, just another thing we had in common. She was wearing a a short black dress, casual but Italian custom made, I could tell, same brand as my jacket. Her black straight hair was now tied loosely to one side and went back to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and pulled out some chocolate spread, nutella on the label of it, for 8 year olds, and grabbed a spoon and plunged herself on the sofa again. She opened the jar and jabbed her spoon into it, licking it off the spoon with her tongue. Stefen and I were staring at her, and she replied, what? Girls got to have her chocolate even if she is a vampire, obviously taking our staring the wrong way. Want some? She said smirking. I glanced at stefen who was now sitting on the couch observing her. Now if there are No more people at the door that are done replaying there debt, she smirked to herself as she said is, what are your questions? Still drinking from the scotch did you have clothes up there? Stefen asked. She blushed.. We'll this boarding house has been abandoned for years, so I crash here every now and then. But oh don't worry I'll take all my stuff when I leave.

She smiled. How old are you? I she yelled! Haven't you heard its rude to ask a lady her age. Haha very funny I said... Mocking my type of humor. She was like a mini female me... Seriously? Stefen had said. Shocking her by once again pinning her down on the sofa. She hadn't expect this and was surprised... Well of course she was.. that was surprised that was supposed to be me sitting on her... I knew stefen was doing this for all the wrong reasons... Well she said pulling stefen up and holding him in the air and dragging him across the room into the wall... Guess? She smiled and let stefen go.. 200? I asked. Wow.. I'm offended she said... Try 603... No match for you little ones... My eyes widened and she was sitting on the couch. Stefen gasped, still shocked by being pinned Into the wall. Ok.. How'd you do that mind thing, a give me pain without touching me? Oh, well you mean this? She smirked at me, and turned toward stefen. Stefens eyes widened and then said, oh don't worry, I have had my fun, I won't hurt you two, as long as it isn't nescasary... She smirked looking at me.. She turned to stefen and put her hands on his face , she smiled at said " sleep". Within a second stefen was sleeping.

She turned to me. Now my turn for questions. She came to me and put hands on my shoulders closing her eyes. She smirked and opened her eyes, well arnt you quite the little player. She stated smirking. Before I could reply she closed her eyes again and was apparently searching my past. Then she screamed, waking up stefen and ran away from me behind the kitchen bar. Was it that bad I asked? I would think you would have a worst past being 603 years old.K...k...kkatherine... I saw Katherine she kept on saying... She started crying and fell down putting her hands to her head saying "sleep".

Stefens pov

What was going on... For one second she was this insanely powerful vampire that could easily get every thing she wanted and now she was crying on the floor telling herself to sleep muttering about my dead ex girlfriend. I winced in the memory of katherine and glanced at Damon, he had a Confused and worried look on his face. I walked over to Elena who was on the floor shaking. She then sat up and glared at Damon. How do you know that bitch! She asked. Damon, who wasn't offended at all tried to answer, but before he could she grabbed my shoulders and closed her eyes. She then let go... Then screamed" and i felt a shock through my body that was so utterly painful... It looked so much more painful to her though. She was crying looking like she was in agonizing pain. When the pain stopped.. She stopped and fell to the floor unconscious.

Damons pov

Wow if Katherine caused her pain and she was 305 how bad was she? Damon quickly ran to elena and Stefan who had a pained look on his face. I grabbed her and ran upstairs and took her to my room I lay her on the bed and Stefan came behind me. Whats wrong with her? I asked Stefan, who couldn't reply...

And hour later she woke up and said to stefan and me , " I'm so sorry" why are you sorry we kept on asking...her mind cleared then and said, Katherine, you two knew her I presume? She asked. We glanced at each other and then replied,"yes". Well she prevented me from ever reading her or anything to do with her.. And it gives me and the person I am reading agonizing pain. She looked at Stefan, I am so sorry I managed to control the pain for damon, but you must have known her very well... She tilted her head slightly and continued, I tried to channel most the pain to me but I couldn't take it all.. She sighed and looked down sadly, first time showing a true emotion. Other than anger and rage at least.. Stefan looked at her.. How did YOU know katherine Anyway? She bit down on her bottom lip that affected me more than It should have, I stared at her lips. She was... A friend... You could say ...until she betrayed me, and left me, she said she had to leave and fell in love with someone here in fells church she said she was going to stay here with ? I asked. Yes she always played those mind trick with her ummm men... She was worse than me.. I at least was against using compelling in other than feeding... She on the other hand compelled all her lovers... So how did you know her? She asked. Me and Stefan exchanged glances... They knew katherine had been all over both of them.. But they didn't know she was compelling them... I didn't want to get into it so I just said, we were friends that turned into enemies... Stefan apperently agreed with this for the moment and left the room. Hey do you mind if I crash in the guest bedroom for tonight? I usually don't sleep but I feel really tired..sure I replied, smirking, no need for the guest bedroom.. I said winking at her, she jumped up about to pin me down and make a cocky statement but when she got up but she just fell on top of me... I smirked and she tried to get up numerous times before giving up and asking for a hand... Oh yes there was one more question I had for you before I help you up. What? She asked trying to put force behind it... I chuckled.. Hah a 145 year old vampire stronger than a 603 year old one... That not something you see every day. I am way stronger than you she replied. Oh really? I asked well then try to prevent me from this. I lifted up hand showing her and grabbed her ass again harder than this morning... I could tell she was probably used to boys doing this all the time, but there punishment would be her eating them. I guess wouldn't mind that... i chuckled to myself. She slapped me. I heard that. She groaned. Please let go of me and help me up. She begged. Oh I like to seem woman beg, I moaned.. Shen then mustered up all the strength she could and pulled herself up off of me... Oh wait you forgot to answer my question. Which was? She asked.. Why do you like straddling people so much? I asked with a smirk on my face. She blushed bright red... Force of habit... She said... Oh really? I asked. When I take peoples blood it's easier to be laying down... In my defense.. Oh and I wasn't straddling you. I was trying to get up OFF of you. It's a bad habit that I'm working on, she now glaring at me... I don't think its that bad... I could get used to it. I said with a wink. She walked out the door downstairs...

Elenas pov

Wow.. I was right when i said that Damon was a player.. He certainly knew how to get human girl in his bed...me... Vamp... Much much harder, I laughed to myself... I caught stefan down stairs in the kitchen as I pored myself a glass on wine. I'm sorry again for not being able to channel all the pain i caused you to me, I said, really feeling guilty. I didn't know how badly I had hurt him...he smiled. Barely felt a thing. I smiled feeling better, I laid down on the couch him sitting on a chair. How are you feeling? He asked me. Oh I'm feeling... Compared to my normal self... Powerless... I couldn't fight a normal 17 year old human boy if I tried. I laughed. He chuckled, so how long you stuck like this? Oh I should be good in an hour. Oh well that's good. Ya, it's all about the pain in the moment ... Oh god I wouldn't wish that on anybody... Not even Katherine herself.. He looked worried again at me... Oh but I'm fine... I've had it happen before but not in a long while... So who was that guy at the door that was looking for you? Heh... Well um I see you drink animal blood only? Yes I do... So the guy at the door? Oh um.. He owed me..something. That is? I pulled the envelope put of my pocket at showed him a black rose. Pretty. He said with a confused look. DONT! I yelled as he bent in to smell it.. Whoever smells this rose. Will turn into a human.. Oh Stefan quickly jumped back... Your going to use it? He asked. Are you kidding me? I couldn't get used to being a human again. I'd rather die... Again. I chuckled.. Then whose it for.? Eh I don't know, but I comes in handy sometimes... He raised his eyebrows.. Well at the Death gates.. You know to the underworld...? Oh yes ive heard of that place. Never been there though.. Well when I go... You know how there are vampires a lot older than me there...? Well um yeah..? Well comes in handy when a vampire tries to own you. Oh he said.. Understanding... . In the underworld vampires had slaves... Well only male vampires had slaves.. Usually females stayed in a different dimension... Definately not that one ..so it was rare to see a female... So on that rare occasion that a female vampire comes, heh... Well they can enslave you, and make you do whatever, usually feeding or ummm.. She blushed... Personal use... So umm the roses help me when I go to deliver something.. Just make the damn vampires smell it and when he's a human... Off with his head.. Ah I see Stefan replied. I felt my strength return to me a s I chugged down the glass of wine and poured me another. So why did he owe you? And threaten to kill you? He asked me.. Well for one I..your probably going to hate me for this... But I kind of accidentally killed his wife... And he owed you? Stefan looked shocked... He Asked me to kill her... You know... Turn her? Oh.. And threaten to kill you? Oh um I blushed a deep maroon red... I kind of fed off his dog... Stefan raised an eyebrow. Hey look I was dying and needed blood. And this little fat thing came walking by and I kind of just drank.. So there's the story.

Damons pov

I walked down the stairs clapping my hands.. So the almighty Elena drank a dog? Yes I drank a dog. Ok there. Stefan laughed... I've drank a pigeon and you are embarrassed cause you drank a dog? He started laughing. Hey! I usually drink human blood.. She said. I never kill... Unless... I'm bored.. Hey! I mean I'm 603 years old, your dear brother Damon has probably killed more humans in his lifetime, then mine. I looked at her as she was talking to Stefan. Well Stefan said, I'm heading to bed. Night smiled at her and shoved past me going up the stairs glaring at me.. I chuckled to myself, while walking to elena who was poring herself another glass of wine... Well don't you think that four glasses is enough... Wow Damon, I thought you would know about alcohol... Well the older you get the more alcohol affects you for some reason.. And I feel pretty messed up so to drain out the pain i drink. She smirked at me and held up her glass and drank some more. I grabbed a drink to and sat next to her.. So back to the straddling conversation.. I smirked... Haha no Ty she said... I'll pass on that topic. Woe she said, standing up. She quickly rolled down her dress that had shoved up showing all her legs... I stared at them admiringly.. So you always go to school? Eh it passes time. I have a few friends that would love you she winked. Oh no, I'm already interested in someone else... Ah, she said nodding...Boy, was she stupid drunk...I I tried to give her a hint by winking but nope she just resumed walking to the stairs... I walked behind her and grabbed her ass as she tries to walk up the stairs... You know your lady wouldn't be very happy about that she said as if she was a five year old scolding an adult... Oh I don't think she'll mind.. I said as I watched her trying to walkup the stairs... I don't think she'll mind I repeated... Taking another sip of my drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh I'm so not sober.. Elena muttered to herself as she walked to the guest room. Ok now what to wear. Uggh to tired. I flung off my dress and slipped on a tank top with mini shorts. She laid down in her bed and went to sleep. She woke up the same time she a

Always did... 4:30. She didn't think anyone would be awake, but she walked Down the stairs thankful for the fact that the older the vampire you are the easier it is to prevent hang overs, she would have a huge one right now... It was still very dark outside. She turned to the kitchen and in front of her Damon was there. She just moved out of his way to the fridge to get another blood bag.. I cant believe I didn't scare you, he chuckled.. Eh you did. I just learned to be polite. Polite eh ? Well I thought you wouldn't want a thorough cursing of Italian swear words shouted into you ear She said.. And you say polite walking around not your house opening the fridge and walking around...

Damons pov

And wearing... I scanned her body.. Barely any clothes... Oh she said... I thought you wouldn't mind.. I guess I'm too tempting and you wouldn't want to betray your lady... Would you? She smirked. And walked upstairs and returned in less than second wearing some short shorts and a black leather jacket on top of her white tank top. Better? She asked.. I have to admit.. I liked you better before.. I grinned,she laughed and walked towards the door. Where you going at this time of night? I smirked at her. No where she said seriously. You have company.. I'll take care of it.. Be right back... She said and opened the door. I was right behind her. There at the door was a man, a vampire staring at elena, practically undressing her with his eyes... I glared at him for this. And who is this? Elena? He at me. A friend of mine, she said. You know longer own me. She was saying. You have no right to take me back there. And who does, Elena... ?Own you?

... I suppose he does? Pointing at me. No. Elena said seriously. No one owns me any more and never will again... Oh how I did love That katherine for giving me you as a birthday present. He was saying. Elena looked at me and said stay. I tried to move my feet but was stuck.. She used her mind trick again. She closed the door and said she would be right back ..I listened through the door.

Elenas pov

And wasn't little Katherine your best friend? Oh yes I remember ... And she said she had a surprise for me.. To get rid of you and give you to me. Best. Birthday. Present. Evah. He said sarcastically. You cant take me back. Oh really Elena? I pinned him to the ground. Keiro I said you are only 400 I can easily take you down... Oh I know.. He said.. I just wanted to see if you were owned... Was going to make him an offer... Are you sure you are not owned? I have no current owner, I don't and I won't. . Oh well that's really too bad... You were really... Good.. Under pressure and by force... He chuckled. I loved seeing you in pain.. It was really quite fascinating really.. He smirked. I pinned him down... Oh I see that your still doing the straddling thing... You always had that nasty habit... Didn't you... Oh but I guessed you were forced to do that anyway... I remember you being chained to my bed.. Don't think twice that I won't cut your throat I said... Well I remember everything very detailed... Oh and Elena my dear, you won't cut my throat.. You know you will be reowned to my family if I die... By you or your new owner... Are you sure that wasn't your owner? I am not owned! I yelled. I hated it! I hated katherine for it! She put me 50 years with you! Suffering! if you think I would even look at you without wanted to rip you limb from limb you are absolutely crazy! Oh wasn't that the first thing you called me when I made you- Shut the he'll up! I don't want to hear it. I know you wont kill me Elena, you wo- well well well... 2 owners I see.. What are you talking about. I sense more than one vampire in that house.. NO now leave now. I am not owned. And you cant own me bye keiro I said going back into the house. I'm very sorry you had to hear that... I looked at Damon and wiped my eyes.. "move" i said and Damon could move again. You..you were owned? Damons eyes widened. Yes... I was owned .. Katherine gave me to him. I only escaped fifty years later. I haven't seen that bastard in 100 years. He thought that I was reowned what an idiot...

Damons pov

He thought that I owned you? I asked. I would certainly enjoy owning Elena,... She would be mine.. Yes she replied... I'm sorry you had to hear that.. I would have blocked your hearing... But I didnt think of it.. She said.. What did he do to you? I asked... She knew perfectly well I had heard the conversation.. My head scanned through his words... - you were really good under pressure and by force. No doubt about that probably I thought...- I loved seeing you in pain-

I winced at thought of elena in pain... She looked away, I'd rather not say, it make me want to kill him more... I saw Stefan come down the stairs..

Stefans pov

So... That's what the rose is for? Yes Elena replied.. Well I didn't think they would be that bad.. That was nothing... When an owner wants you... He won't stop... But keiro will die before he puts a hand on me.. He's only snorted.. Compared to me she said reassuringly to not look like he and I were weak. Rose? Damon asked. Elena explained... Ah I see.. He said... I watched Damon eyeing her as she walked upstairs... I walked up to Damon glaring. You won't have her. I said to him.. He laughed at me, walking up the stairs... Oh you will never learn... Little brother... I went out to go hunting... I was feeling quite peckish...

Elena's pov

I was so mad keiro found me...it pissed me off so much.. I wanted to kill him so bad...i would make it slow... I would enjoy that.. I turned around to see Damon in the doorway watching me make wholes in the walls with my fists... Oh ummm I'll pay for that... I said. Eh it's ok.. I never liked that wall.. He you really did a lot of straddling back then too eh? He asked smirking. My face went blank I fangs drew out and I pinned him up against the wall. Under command. By force. I glared at him... And drew my fangs back in and said. So yes. You could say keiro liked that.. And if I didn't do what he wanted... Well I don't want to go there' I said. I slammed my door and got the 2 hours remaining of sleep I could have before I would go to school. At 7 am I woke up and got dressed into a black short dress, it almost looked too short, but with my weight I sighed, i could pull It off. I hated not being able to gain a a pound, too watch my body grow... Ah well... It's nice to be the eternal hotty. I laughed at my remark and but on some black boots, and let my dark brown hair flow naturally. I walked out of the room and down the steps to the door and i went outside and to my car. Black of course. I drove to school... It was very boring...I knew most everything the teachers said... Even correcting them every now and then. 6 guys enoyed me today. I had 5 and a half meals today. Cause I was too full to finish the last one... I didn't kill em of course.. Just drank and compelled and went on my way.. I approached the boarding house in my black ferrari.i walked out of it. I walked into the boarding house,stefan and Damon staring at my legs... I then felt self conscious with both of them staring at me... What? Why did I care. Guys always stared at me. I went over to the glasses and pored myself a scotch.. I went to the sofa, and slouched down slowly sipping at the drink. Damon and Stefan came to the sofa, and then asked, so where were you today? Uh... School. I replied. Ah I see. Damon said. Any fun? No.. Strangely enough it was horrible.. It boring and I had 6 lunches... Stefan laughed.. Packing on the pounds I see? No. I replied guiltily.. I cant gain any weight anyway.. I smirked to myself happily... Well I'm bored. I said. So see ya guys later I said... Wobbling.. I heard Damon explain why alcohol affected me more to Stefan.

Oh.. Said Stefan.. I laughed and Damon was in front of me... So were do you think you are going? Well, you don't think I had a life before you got here. Well I'm off to drown my sorrows.. So bubbye! She walked out the door.. And then quickly said, don't come. I have had a bad day, and you do NOT want to witness me drunk.. I was already slightly tipsy.. As if this isn't drunk enough? Stefan rolled his eyes, and said, I'm going hunting...

Damons pov

And I'm going to follow Elena and watch what happeneds... He smirked. Don't touch her, Stefan said. Hmpphh and thats your decision? Stefan slammed the door and walked to the woods to eat some bunnies..

I on the other hand caught up with elena in one on the bars. She had just walked in and was drinking already with 4 pints on beer on the bar... I chuckled... This should be fun... She was on the second beer and looked completely smashed... A few guys were eyeing her... Until one walked up to her,I glared at him about to rip his head off.. I walked over and said hey Elena, anything wrong here? The man quickly walked off at my glare.. I sat next to her, stealing one of her bears... She didn't noticed... Hey wait.. Nonono... This is bad. You mister are not supposed to be here.. And why not? I asked smirking... Because... Uh.. I forgot.. She giggled.. She chugged another beer down. Bar guy, come here. The bartender walked up to her. Gimme beer. Sorry miss he said, you looked too smashed, I can't give you more.. She moaned. I was watching her eagerly seeing that she was way more fun than I thought she would be.. She grabbed his tie and dragged him inches away from her. She looked in to his eyes using compulsion she said, more beer for me and the asshole she pointing to me with her thumb still staring at him, I smirked. Okay miss.. That will be.. She looked at him again.. On the house. She finished... Well, I said your pretty good at getting what you want. Grinning. Yes I suppose I am she muttered drunkenly. Well guess what? I asked.. What? I am too.. I replied smirking. She grinned and then grabbed her beer walking over to the pool table. Let's play! Ok I said.. I found it so funny watching her trying to hit the ball while so obviously missing. Damn this, she said. I spun her around and kissed her softly.. Oh no... that was naughty, she said softly, pushing me away. Your lady will not appreciate that. I chuckled. She drank the rest of her beer, and went over to some random guys and started dancing.. I sat down watching her until. One guy found it ok for him to touch her ass.. I put my beer down and walked over to where they were. I glared at the boy till he removed his hand I grabbed elena up and said come on, time for us to ! Im not done playing! And you arnt any fun. She pouted as I held her legs around me, my hands gripping her. Oh really I said. Raising my eyebrows... Yes you are boring. She said. Oh I don't find myself that boring I said. Well I do. She crossed her arms. I want more beer. She pouted. I kissed her lips ever so lightly afraid of her reaction... Eh still no fun.. Come on! She yelled as she took me to her car. She went inside and dragged me in... Nope.. No way am I letting you drive. Fine then you drive. I got into the drivers seat. Now drive. She said. Were are we going? I Asked smirking. Anywere just drive! Ok whatever you say! I drove straight on to the boarding house. Laughing at she scrunched up her nose and pouted as she walked through the door of the boarding house. Stefan was sitting on the couch, he looked at her, who looked completely smashed. She walked over to Stefan and said, your brother isn't very nice. She pouted. Yup we both know that, Stefan replied.

Elena's pov

Before I could answer I was asleep. I scanned through what had happened today... I couldn't even answer for myself... I never threw myself at men... I didn't need too. But now, I am completely knocked out with 2 hot vampires, there. Wow am I a dumbass 603 year old vampire.. I can feel I am there.. But I cant move. I have to wake up, NOW. I was getting impatient. I hated not being able to control my body when I was drunk.. To drowsy to move...

Damons pov

She was on the floor... Asleep, or unconscious.. Wow I was in for some problems when I get older... I drank a lot, I didn't want to end up like that every time I endulged my sorrows with drinking.. But why would I be sad. I could have everything I wanted...except Elena... For now, at least. I ran to elena who was completely out. I picked her up in my arms and put on the sofa across from Stefan. Stefan laughed. He was obviously drunk too. He was slightly able to compose himself as he walked up the stairs, probably going to sleep. I watched elena sleep as I once again got myself another glass of scotch. I had only had one drink at the bar, so I wasn't drunk. I saw her eyes fluttering and she woke up...


	4. Chapter 4

Well.. Good morning kitten, I heard some one say as I fluttered my eye lids open. I opened my eyes to see damon staring back at Me. Uh...what happened? I asked. Well, you got drunk and then we had crazy monkey sex last night, and then you ran around the house and fell unconscious on the sofa. My eyes bulged. WHAT? I yelled.

"kidding!" he said... Oh come on... It wouldn't have been that bad, he smirked, realizing that I had pinned him down to the ground in anger and now straddling him. So... I see you want some more? He asked grinning at me. I quickly jumped off of him and sat on the couch.

Seriously. What happened, i asked.

Fine, fine. The truth is you got drunk at the bar and then told me to drive you somewhere so I took you here, and as soon as you walked in you fell asleep.

I felt my whole body calm down. " god damon! You scared me."

Well I didn't know you think so highly of me, to consider me a god. He smirked.

Ughh. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Damon ran to the door, but I beat him there. I opened it to see a blonde girl in a very short skirt, heels, and a mini tank top...

Well, don't you look like a little slut, Damon said smiling at her. My eyes widened at him and I glared. This girl was caroline. Caroline! I said, what are you doing here? I smiled at her. Elena, can you please kill him for me, she nodded towards Damon. Oh don't worry Caroline, that's a few steps away on my agenda, I winked at damon, smirking. Anyway... Elena what are you doing here? She asked me. Oh um, nothing.. What are you doing here? I asked. Oh um this random guy gave me 100 dollars to deliver this to this house... Oh..ok...I said. Well um bye Caroline, I said before closing the door. I looked at the package caroline handed me. Well.. What is it? Damon asked.. Oh I don't know, Ill just use my x Ray vision to see what it is. Damons eyes widened. You can do that? Of course not you idiot, how should I know what it is. Oh he said.. Looking slightly disappointed. Well umm heres your " mail" I said and handed it to damon. He opened the box, to find another package in it, labeled "Elena". Who was that... That told caroline to give the package here... And how would they know I was staying here? I grabbed the package, and Damon said, well open it.. I slowly tore a sheet of paper off the front of the package.

There was a note and a small box, I read the note which said," please deliver to the Shin Jo Shin by august 30 th, I will be expecting you Elena... Were is the shin Jo shin? Damon asked... It's in the... Underworld... Were slaves are... I have to deliver it. Wont that keiroe person try to enslave you again.. THATS IT! Whats it? Damon asked. Keiroe is trying to get me to deliver something, so he can enslave me again.. Then... Obvious resolution. Don't go, damon said. Wrong, I replied.. I have to go, when I managed to get away from keiroe, to stop him from ever taking me back while I'm in this dimension

Every now and then I have to make deliveries there. But I usually disguise myself... I'll come with you! Damon said. You can pretend to be my slave, and then no one can try to take you. Hah! Are you kidding me? I will never be a slave again... Ever. Id rather die! Again...! I said pretend. Meaning you wouldn't really be my slave... Wrong. I said, you can't pretend to be someone slave. There are papers, and they gave to be legalized, and i will not be put under that situation again. Oh come on Elena. You don't want to be a slave to keiroe again... Do you? NO! I yelled. Fine, but can I trust you? I asked. Yes .. He replied. Damon I looked at him. Can I trust you? Yes, he repeated. I sighed and walked out the door. Were you going? He asked.

Were do you think? If I'm going to the underworld I need some new clothes, oh and as an owner.. You do too.


End file.
